Phases
by pimpmahalpakah
Summary: Renesmee's first day at high school. I know this has been done many times before but please give it a go! I am sure it will be different once i get the hang of it. Sorry, first story and summary...so kinda sucks! Please try! Rated K just incase...
1. Inconspicuous

**Hello! This is my first ever fan-fic so please be nice! I know this storyline has been done a few million times, but hopefully it will end up going somewhere different eventually! So, yes be nice…but not too nice. If you have ideas for future story lines then PM them to me (don't write them in the review box or everyone will know that I cheated XD)**

**Err…yeah so here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight ******** if I did I would be on an island in Hawaii…or stalking the cast in Vancouver!**

Chapter One: Inconspicuous

NPOV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm _and_ a bouncing on the end of my bed. Something heavy, loud and overexcited. Eugh, Emmett. He was bouncing to the tune of the 'beep-beep' of my alarm clock, I picked it up and threw it had his forehead. It bounced off with an unsatisfying 'ting.' Stupid skin of marble.

'Come on Nessie, do you want to be late for your first day of school?' He said with a mischievous grin.

Yes, I did want to be late, preferably so late I missed it. Just as I thought this he picked me up, triggering my thoughts into his mind. Great, now he knew my plan. What was I to do now? He whisked me into Alice's room, where she was sitting with many outfit choices surrounding her.

'Ness! You're here, and late! Oh well, best get started now. So I have five outfit choices for you, each with a different theme behind it, you don't want something too preppy, but nothing to emo. And you never can wear something that would not go with your skin tone, so I am going for a light pink theme…' She said it all so quickly that even the half vampire in me struggled to understand. She gave me a detailed description of each outfit and what they would represent if I wore them, even though they were right in front of me.

'Thanks Alice, I think I will take this one' I said, grabbing the one nearest to me. It happened to be a pair of pale pink skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with an oversized bow. Nothing too snazzy, I _was_ trying to be inconspicuous after all.

As I got changed I took a good look at my seven year old self trapped in a sixteen year olds body. My long bronze out of control ringlets was a tad frizzy, and had even gone a bit blonder since I had spent the summer visiting Nahuel in the Amazon where he had recently moved. I was pretty, I couldn't deny myself that, but in a house full of beautiful vampires I was still the slightly plain half human. And Jacob, but to me Jacob was beautiful in every way. But I have a feeling that is the imprintee in me speaking. I know Rosalie would beg to differ. I had a delicate frame, but not too skinny. My skinny slightly glowed, but nothing that was too obvious. I hardly needed any makeup, which was lucky because otherwise Alice would spend another hour deciding how to do that too.

I ran at vampire speed downstairs and saw my family all standing in a line smiling. I was ever so slightly dazzled for half a second. I grabbed my brown satchel off the kitchen counter and a pair of gloves, after all I didn't want to be known as the freak you could tell you what she was thinking. Like I said, inconspicuous. I had hunted last night, so I wasn't hungry. Everyone gave me a big hug and gave me their own little vampire-speed pep talk. Jasper put all his effort into calming me down, and it certainly worked.

I wandered out to the garage, knowing very well that Mum, Dad and Jake were driving me to school today. They were they most protective of me, so I decided it was fair. I hopped into the car and turned on my iPod, one headphone for me, and one headphone for Jake. We sat in silence like that until I saw the huge sign for Forks High School. Suddenly, it hit me how conspicuous I really was…


	2. Complicated

**So sorry about the bulk-i-ness of the last chapter! Like I said, first fan-fic so didn't know what it would turn out like! Thanks to everyone who reviewed before and who added me on their story alert; I am doing this chapter quick just for you :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own twilight :(**

Chapter Two: Complicated

NPOV

I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car.

Great, people were staring. Just what I needed. I suddenly felt my Father's cool hand on my back.

'You can do this, you're my little angel.' He whispered into my ear. I smiled at him; it's strange having a father who only looks a year older than you, when actually he was over one hundred and five years older than me.*****

He got back into our blacked-out BMW and drove away as fast as he could. I turned to see many of my classmates smiling and whispering. It is also weird having your peers crushing on your Dad, let alone your Grandad.

I went up to the Receptionists desk to get my class schedule. As she saw my last name she slowly looked up at me.

'Cullen?' She obviously wanted an explanation…luckily I had one prepared.

'Yes, I am Edwards biological sister, when our parents died we were separated. My foster parents recently had a child of their own, twins actually, and I could tell they were struggling. I offered to come out here for a while so they could concentrate all their energy on the kids, not on their moody teenager!'

She seemed accept this excuse. It wasn't a hugely simple one, but it wasn't too Jerry Springer. My real story was much too complicated.

'How are Bella and Edward? I heard they went to College in Alaska, it's been a good seven years now, and they must have graduated and had kids, I know they got married very early on. And the other Cullen's?'

Jeez, people were still talking about these two? I guess that's what you get for living in a small town.

'Edward and Bella are just fine. As are the other's. In fact they have all just come back to visit. They might make it permanent if they like it!'

I left the kids question open. That would be giving a little bit too much away.

'Well, tell them all I said hi. And Dr. Cullen too!' I heard her mutter something about needing a check up to see that fine beast. EW, does she realise he is married?

I wandered slowly to my first class. English, it happened to be. I gave my slip to the teacher to sign and sat at the very back of the classroom by myself. I spread out my books hoping no one would sit next to me.

Everyone was staring and whispering. I tried my best to hear what, but they were trying to be extra quiet. Suddenly one of the girls who had been whispering came and sat next to me. She looked like she was going to say something when the teacher interrupted her.

'Class this is…'

Oh great, he's gonna try and pronounce it!

'Reh-Nes-Mee?'

'Ruh-Nez-May' I corrected. Jeez, why couldn't my name have been Jenny?

'Or Nessie, if it is easier' I added quickly, as I could see he had already forgotten how to say it. He smiled at me graciously.

'Thank You, Nessie. Here is the list of reading assignments for this term.'

I was so pleased he hadn't made me introduce myself. I looked at him and gave him my brightest smile; suddenly he seemed a little star struck.

I was very aware of the girl next to me. I peered at her and took in her appearance. She was wearing a large hair band and had a cardigan draped over her shoulders. She looked like she had stepped right out of Gossip Girl-or was at least trying to look like that.

'So you're new here?'

Well, dur. Didn't the teacher just introduce me?

'Yep' I hoped if I answered in an unresponsive way she would leave me alone.

'Where did you move from?'

'Err… Wisconsin.' Smooth.

'Hmm…I went down there for summer break once.' I could tell she was going to be my own personal Jessica Stanley. I didn't even know her name yet!

'Oh, I'm Madison by the way!' Wow, if I didn't know better I would have thought she read my mind. Now if only she would go away.

'So…' I could tell she was getting at something. 'Was that your boyfriend who kissed you in the parking lot?'

**Ha-ha, poor Nessie! Please review! Sorry for the kind of cliff-hanger ending!**

***(I thought she was born in 2008, when BD came out, but I looked it up and it said 2006...please correct me if I am wrong!)**


End file.
